


Ribbons

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Giftwrapping gone wrong, Humor, Kidnapping, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: Bumblebee has been kidnapped by the seekers and he's trying to figure out exactly what they want him for, and why Thundercracker seems so intent on tying him up so neatly.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a suggestion by tumblr. You remember that weird episode where TC had that line about wanting to wrap up Bee and putting a little bow on him? This fic is basically that, but continued.

Bumblebee trembled as Thundercracker circled around him, going over all the ties around him. Since he'd been captured the seeker had been meticulously tying up with ribbons that formed intricate patterns around his frame. The seeker seemed to be very dedicatedly wrapping him up. The ribbons forcing him to kneel with his servos and pedes all tied together.

Bee couldn't help but think back to the last time the seekers had cornered him.

_"Let's give Megatron a little present."_

_"Maybe we outta wrap him up and put a little bow on him."_

Oh no! Was that their plan? They were going to gift him to Megatron as a slave? Bee had just about thought he could handle a bunch of seekers, but not being given to Megatron! Bee started to squirm and try to wriggle out of the ribbons.

"Don't move! You'll ruin the patterns." Thundercracker said as he tied an elaborate bow around Bee's head.

"But you're gonna give me as a slave to Megatron!" Bumblebee threw his head away from the seeker. In the corner Skywarp laughed.

"You're not going to Megatron. We're keeping you all to ourselves."

"But... what do you want with me?"

"What does it look like? You're going to be our slave and do whatever we say."

Bumblebee gulped. There were tales of the awful things Decepticons did to their slaves. What did they have planned for him? Meanwhile, it seemed Thundercracker had finally finished his work.

"Good, now you look like a perfect little slave, just like you Autobots are meant to be."

Bee squirmed a bit more in the ribbons. He didn't like where this was going.

"What are we gonna make him do first, TC?" Skywarp sang with glee.

"I think we'll set him straight to work."

Skywarp evilly cackled.

"Alright, you enjoy it. I'll leave you be. Have fun." Skywarp said before he warped away.

Thundercracker looked, waiting to see that Skywarp was really gone before he turned back to Bumblebee.

"Now, let's get to work."

Bumblebee tried to squirm away.

"No! No wait!" Bumblebee said as he tried to squirm away as Thundercracker grabbed one of the ribbon ends. He gave it a tug and it instantly came off in such a way that Bee found his servos and pedes were suddenly free, but the rest of the ribbons on him were left untouched.

Bumblebee looked at the ribbons around him.

"Wait... What?"

"Look, I'll level with you. I'm not gonna keep you as a slave. I just need someone to do the cleaning."

"Wait, what?" Bumblebee was confused.

"It's a pigsty here! Skywarp never does the dishes, and Starscream always claims doing the cleaning is 'beneath him'. I can never get any of them to help and it just piles up. I swear, after the place is clean I'll let you go. I'll even pay you for your time."

"Erm. Well... I mean sure, just..." Bumblebee still felt baffled. "You could have just asked."

"We're Decepticons! We have an evil reputation to keep up!" Thundercracker exclaimed, pushing a broom into Bee's hands. He then shouted performatively. "Now! Get to work _slave_... please."

"Alright master," Bee said as he stood up. "But, why the ribbons though?"

Thundercracker went bright pink in the face before he stormed off.

"I DON'T HAVE TO JUSTIFY MYSELF TO YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
